Robotic process automation (RPA) can be described as the use of software to perform high-volume, repeatable tasks on computer systems. More particularly, RPA includes computer software robots (bots) that are each configured to capture and interpret existing applications to, for example, process a transaction, manipulate data, trigger responses, and/or communicate with other systems. RPA is distinct from automation processes in that RPA is aware of, and can adapt to changing circumstances, exceptions, and new situations. Once an RPA bot has been trained to capture and interpret the actions of specific processes in existing software applications, the bot performs its assigned tasks autonomously. In some examples, RPA can expedite back-office and middle-office tasks in a wide range of industries, which can include, without limitation, manufacturing, health care, telecom, insurance, finance, procurement, supply chain management (SCM), accounting, customer relationship management (CRM), and human resource management (HRM).
Multiple providers provide RPA services through respective RPA platforms. As the number of individual RPA platforms, and the number of bots on respective RPA platforms increase, monitoring, controlling, and managing RPA systems become complex, resource-intensive tasks.